


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by strawberrybees (melodicchaos)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Character Parallels, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, because ill get everyone on this train, dream fic, even though I love robin and theo, i hope this makes sense, nabrina reminds me so much of edward and diana its not even funny, you get roz and theo as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/strawberrybees
Summary: After falling asleep while reading one of Edward Spellman's journals, Sabrina finds her dream to be all to familiar to what she's read about. However, something feels slightly off, and she can't exactly place it...-OR...the CAOS writers should have given us a flashback episode with Gavin as Edward and Kiernan as Diana but this is as close as I can get so enjoy this dream parallel type thing that I hope makes sense where Sabrina's dream is her as her mother and Nick resembles Edward during one of the scenes Sabrina had been reading about.
Relationships: Diana Spellman/Edward Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Theo Putnam/Rosalind “Roz” Walker
Kudos: 20





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this will HOPEFULLY make sense? I've read it over a few times and I had my beta read it and they said it was fine but just as a little clarification:  
> During the dream sequence, if it says "she" and no indication of a character beforehand - I'm referring to Sabrina/Diana, since this is in her point of view. If not, it's any other female character. 
> 
> Also a little role call:  
> Sabrina parallels with Diana  
> Nick parallels with Edward  
> Roz, Theo, and Harvey parallel with Joanna, Tobias, and Harry (yes, that's on purpose) respectively, who are Diana's best friends.  
> The aunties are the same (except age but I couldn't think of parallels for them so imagine the young Zelda from that flashback she had while she was dying)
> 
> It says it in the fic, but the dream takes place in 1995 - BEFORE Sabrina was born.

Being Queen of Hell, going to two schools, running W.I.C.C.A., and being on a cheer team was exhausting for Sabrina. She rarely had a free moment to herself, and when she did, it was spent with Nick, or planning with Roz, or grabbing something to eat and seeing a movie with her friends. 

But her homework was done, and everyone was busy, so she finally had an afternoon to herself. An afternoon to read the stack of her father’s journals that had been accumulating dust since her schedule had become jam-packed. 

“Which one should I read, Salem?” Sabrina asked as she set her steaming mug of tea onto her bedside table, before spinning into a soft pair of pajamas. Her faithful familiar let out a small ‘meow’ and batted at a worn, deep blue journal. “This one, huh? Hm…” she frowned, picking up the book. The words ‘Spring 1995’ had been written on the first page in Edward Spellman’s familiar handwriting, and immediately Sabrina felt a sense of comfort seeing his messy script. 

Curling up on her bed, Sabrina opened the book and began reading, with Salem curled up at her feet. Immediately, she fell back into the fairytale that had been her parents’ relationship, her heart warm and full. 

_May 20, 1995_

_I asked Diana to marry me, despite Mother and Father’s protests and Father Barker’s reminders that I could be excommunicated. She’s worth it, I know she is. She’s unlike anyone I had ever met before._

Sabrina’s eyes began to feel heavy as she read, and despite her efforts, each word was more of a task to finish than the next. 

_I don’t care if I’m…._

Within moments, the book fell against her chest and she fell asleep, drifting into a much needed, dream-filled sleep. 

—-

“Diana, darling?” an all-too-familiar voice asked, gently shaking her. She opened her eyes, to find the same dark curls and sweet eyes she had fallen in love with, though he had now added a decently sized beard to the lower half of his face. “Are you feeling alright? I don’t want to cancel the dinner party, I’m afraid it’ll make everything worse than I’m sure it’ll already be.”

She nodded, sitting up slowly. “Yes, Edward, baby, I’m fine,” she smiled, leaning over to kiss him, before catching her own reflection in the mirror. Soft golden hair, pinned back by two pink clips shaped like butterflies, a pastel pink striped shirt underneath a pair of overalls, and what she could only assume was his sweater draped over her shoulders. “Just getting some rest in before tonight.” 

“Well, that’s wonderful. I picked up the tart from the bakery on my way home from work, and my sister said she was bringing my mother’s famous roast recipe,” he smiled, before pressing a kiss to her hair. “I’m going to finish up some work downstairs, will you be down soon?” 

“Mhm,” she nodded, pulling the sweater closer to her. “I’m just going to get ready for tonight.” 

What _would_ she wear? As if the Gods had heard her prayers, hanging up on the closet door had been a muted green tee shirt tucked into a white midi skirt with small floral patterns dotting the fabric. Below were a pair of black platform Mary Janes, and the outfit seemed absolutely perfect on the hanger. Quickly, she changed into the outfit, before admiring her reflection in the mirror. She looked beautiful...but definitely needed to do her hair and makeup. Two little pigtails on top of her head, with a swipe of light green eyeshadow on her eyelids (to bring out the green in her eyes, of course) and a dab of vanilla lip gloss later, and she was ready, only to have the phone ring. 

“I’ve got it!” she called down to her love. “Hello?”

“Diana!” her best friend’s voice rang through the phone, light and sweet. “What time should we get there? Tob’ doesn’t get off work until five, and I don’t want to be too late.” 

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, before responding. “Six o’clock should be fine, ‘Anna. The less you have to deal with Edward’s family and friends, the better I think,” she laughed darkly. “Will you let Harry know?”

“Definitely. See you then!” Joanna replied, and she could hear the smile in her voice. 

Hanging up the phone, she headed downstairs to find her fiancé working at the kitchen table. fiancé...that word sounded so odd in her head, but it felt so right at the same time. As did the beautiful diamond ring on her finger that seemed to sparkle every time she moved, as though it had magic packed into the diamonds. 

“Hey, angel,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “You look nice.” 

She beamed, resting her head against his. “And you look tired, baby...stop working and help me make this chicken with me…”

“Mhm…” he nodded. “Are your parents coming tonight?”

She sighed, her heart heavy. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that they refused to come, and that they thought she was rushing into her relationship, and didn’t trust him. “Momma said she’d try and make it. Daddy’s on a business trip until Monday.”

“That’s too bad,” he murmured, rubbing her back gently as she put on an apron and began breaking down the chicken. “How long will this take to cook?”

“Only an hour, which will be perfect timing. Who from your side is coming?” she asked. 

“My sisters, someone my sister Zelda is seeing, and my mentor. A nice small party tonight,” he smiled. “Do you think we have enough?”

She laughed, rolling her eyes slightly. “Edward, you said your sister was bringing a roast, and heaven knows what else. We’ll have plenty. And we definitely have enough alcohol, if that’s your next question.”

He nodded, relaxing slightly. “It’s the first time I’m meeting your friends as your fiancé, and vice versa. I’m allowed to be nervous, Di.” 

She placed the chicken into a pan before coating it in a thick layer of a seasoned butter and letting it rest. “Tobias and Joanna love you. Harry is a bit hesitant, but he’s allowed to be. He’s my ex boyfriend, and my first boyfriend. And he would like you even more if you’d actually call him by his name.” 

“I do..!” he pouted. “I’m going to go get ready.”

“I’ll be down here,” she smiled, pecking his cheek as he ran upstairs. 

By six o’clock, cars began pulling into the driveway and guests appeared at the door. Her heart was practically in her throat as she answered the door, but let out a sigh of relief to see it was only Joanna and Tobias. 

“Oh, thank goodness,” she breathed, hugging them both. “Hi! You both look great.” 

Joanna beamed, admiring her best friend’s outfit. Her own outfit looked just as amazing - a wine colored slip dress that matched her wine red lip over a band tee shirt - no doubtly Tobias’ - a pair of Dr. Martens boots, and her hair in tight, tiny braids that are pulled back into two poofs on the top of her head. “Let me see the ring!” Joanna squealed. 

She extended her hand towards her two best friends, showing off the engagement ring. Simple, with one diamond in the middle that was surrounded by small emeralds, on a gold band. “Isn’t it gorgeous?” 

“Eh. Kind of flashy,” Tobias shrugged, as another knock came at the door. 

Edward smiled, pressing past the group. “I’ve got it,” he insisted, opening the door to find Harry waiting awkwardly. “Oh, Harvey!” 

“It’s Harry…” she sighed, waving to Harry. 

Soon enough, everyone had arrived, and dinner had been served. The energy in the room had been...uncomfortable to say the least, but she tried to make the best of it nonetheless. 

“Woah, sick pin,” Tobias grinned, pointing to the brooch on Zelda’s dress. It was in the shape of a decently sized bat, with wings that flapped when she spoke. “What kind of batteries does it use to get it to do that?”

Zelda frowned, stroking the bat’s head. “Batteries? It doesn’t use batteries…”

“Well, it’s gotta work somehow…” he replied, taking a sip of his drink. “Is it plugged into something?” 

Rolling her eyes, Zelda scoffed before taking a puff of her cigarette. “It’s magic.” 

“Magic isn’t real,” Harry muttered, but it had been just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. 

Edward glanced over at her, his face paling slightly as conversations began to spread around the table. Her friends began to question if magic was real, only to scoff off its existence. Edward’s sisters seemed appalled by the disregard for their religion. 

“Magic only exists in _Lord of the Rings_ and shit like that,” Tobias laughed. “You can’t possibly believe in that.” 

Joanna frowned. “Well I do..I think,” she pouted, as Hilda and Zelda beamed, only to have a complete fight break out moments later. 

—-

The warm, soft feeling of lips against her own pulled Sabrina from her slumber, the journal on her chest, and Salem now curled up on his window seat. Opening her eyes, Sabrina couldn’t help but smile when she saw Nick sitting on the bed, a soft expression on his face. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he laughed, brushing a white curl from her face. “Have a nice nap?”

Sabrina blinked a few times, readjusting herself to her surroundings. “Edward?” she asked softly, looking down at her left hand to find the ring gone. 

Nick furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion. “Um..not quite, Spellman. What did you dream about?” 

Sitting up, Sabrina brought her treasured stuffed rabbit close to her chest. “It was so weird, Nick...I was reading my father’s journal, and in my dream I was my mother, and you were Edward Spellman, and Roz, Harvey, and Theo were all my mother’s friends...and my aunties were there…” she sighed happily. 

“I think you got a bit too much sleep,” he grinned as Salem jumped off his perch to curl up between the two of them. “Now, are we heading to the movie and Dr. Cee’s or not?” 

“Yeah, just give me a minute to change,” she nodded, spinning into a plaid skirt, grey sweater, and platform Mary Janes. “You believe me, right?”

“Of course I do, babe,” Nick smiled, kissing her sweetly. But we better go, or we’ll miss the trailers, and I know you hate that.” 

Sabrina laughed. “You know me so well, Scratch.”

“Well, I would hope so, Spellman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (and it wasn't too confusing!)! Comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
